Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{8y}{4} - \dfrac{-5y}{4}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{8y - (-5y)}{4}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{13y}{4}$